


Zombies

by EpXYZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Marvel Zombies, Oneshot, first fic pls don’t hate, it gets really dark, it gets spoopy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpXYZ/pseuds/EpXYZ
Summary: Entry for a oneshot contest that I failed, decided to post here. First fic ever so kinda bad. very smol fic.





	Zombies

A colossal zombie broke out of what was once Hulkbuster. He was hungry. He roamed the streets of New York City, mailing and maiming and eating everyone in site. Crushing buildings and mowing cars. Anyone who wasn’t killed was also infected with the virus. Doctor Strange tried to teleport everyone to a safe house, but unknowingly took Patient Zero in his alternate “Bruce Banner” form. After he was in the safe house, Doctor Strange and the civilians were all converted. However, Tony Stark and Peter Parker found out that Symbiotes were immune to the Zombie Virus. They couldn’t use Venom, as Agent Venom was already fighting, and with Doctor Strange out of commission, they couldn’t use Symbiotes from the multiverse, however, they did have the backup, Incase venom lost control, Poison (Anti-Venom). They could artificially reproduce Poison, which means that they could protect the other civilians, saving them, and allowing them to fight back against the Zombie population. They did just that, with the Anti-Venom Avengers, Poison Spiderman and Vision (who couldn’t be affected mind you) on their side, they overpowered hulk, allowing them to capture him, and hopefully find a cure. Except, they forgot about the other Zombies. They were ambushed on their way back to Avengers tower, killing off Spiderman, Vision and Black Widow. With only Iron Man, Capt and Hawkeye left, they tried to fight off the last of the zombies, until Hulk broke free, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading my first fic, this was my take on the events prior to the Marvel Zombies comic series, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
